Joseph 10 Ultimate Rescue: Final Frontier
Joseph 10 Ultimate Rescue: Final Frontier is the 3rd sequal to Ultimate Rescue and the last of the Ultimate Rescue Triogy. Coming Soon *Coming Januray 2012, Joseph 10: Omniverse *Coming August 2012, Joseph 10 Time Force Plot Final Frontier: In The final sequal of Ultimate Rescue, Joseph enters his High School Career in the 9th Grade.Joseph has updated the Ultimatrix for more power and aliens plus Master Control comes in a aid that he needed it. After the Ultimatrix's destruction over the summer months, Joseph is givin the coolest and most unique watch ever: The Ultramatrix. Now he battles his new and old foes with new aliens like: Ghost Rider, Helistriker, Iron Fist, Iron Punch, Pathstriker, and much more in this new adventure as he plans for revenge on his old enimies! Unleash the Power! Coming August 8 Wildmutt albedo'' Gwen Vilgax'' Defender Modes *Alien X Defender Mode *Chromastone Defender Mode *Water Hazard Defender Mode *Terraspin Defender Mode *NRG Defender Mode *Armodrillo Defender Mode *Ampfibian Defender Mode Episodes and Plots #Unleash The Power! - Joseph gets the Ultramatrix and gets revenge on Madison. #Rise of the Goki Aliens! - Joseph unlocks aliens from Kaizou Sentai Gokiager and is ready for battle. #Secrets Revealed! - Joseph reveals why he uses the alien powers (Ultimate Ben). # Revenge on Madison! After Madison went on a fury on him, he tells her that he is his arch raival. # Strength Like Thunder! - Joseph unlocks Pathstriker and goes on a rampage with Madison. # Revenge of the Wreckers Pt.1 - The Wreckers take over the Ultramatrix and goes on a fury on Madison. # Revenge of the Wreckers Pt.2 - The Wreckers are calmed down and are back under control. # Aliens Together, Aliens Forever! For Ultimate Power, Joseph says the phrase meaning the aliens will never go away. #Power of the Fury - Joseph is ready to take on Madison , but reveals he sometimes uses the aliens for defense. #Ultimate Survive! - During a battle, Survive is weak and Azmuth gives him a code and unlocks Ultimate Survive! # Ghost on the Machine! - Joseph reunlocks Ghostfreak and his Ultimate Form. # New Hero's Rise! - Joseph starts to unlock new aliens like never before! # Power of Thunder! - Joseph unlocks the Megazords from Power Rangers Ninja Storm! # Knight Prime - Joseph gains back Sentiel Prime! # Rescue! - Joseph plans to use the Ultramatrix to battle bullies! # Ultra Forms! - Joseph is receved a code to unlock the Ultra Aliens! # Who to Shoot First? - Joseph goes after Madison with Depth Charge to learn what is up with her! # Samurai Power - Joseph reveals his Ultramatrix has a verison of the Samurai Megazord called Samurai X. # Go into Impact Pt.1 - Joseph says he's ready if anything comes his way. # Go into Impact Pt.2 - Joseph reunlocks Terradive and Tomahawk! # Untrusted - Joseph takes Toby Richey as a fool and brakes the whole "Don't use those in my room". # Wedigo Hunt Down - Joseph is traped in Death Claw. # Rashell Kelly Returns - Joseph's old enemy returns. # Fall - Joseph is thankful with summer being over and Fall beginning. # Movie: Ultimate Countdown - Joseph must stop the Ultramatrix from self destructing. # A Toy To Rembember - Janet takes Joseph on a Trip to Toys R Us on a Shopping Spree # Eve - Joseph Gets ready for Christmas # Day - Christmas Arrives # Slient Night - He is glad things are quiet # Final Episode: - Ben says goodbye and have a good new year. Live-Action Movies * Ben 10 Don't Be Afraid of the Dark The Movie * Ben 10 Ultimate Christmas The Movie! 820px-IceHazard.png|Ice Hazard Wild X!.jpg|Wild X Twintwist.jpg|Twintwist Stockade.jpg|Stockade 1308043732_Barricade_Cutout.jpg|Barricade 1308043732_Prowl_botcon.jpg|Prowl 1308043732_Decepticon_Fighter_CUTOUT.jpg|Takeout Armortech!.jpg|Armortech 8_Cliffjumper_1293883654.jpg|Cliffjumper Ultimate Survive!.jpg|Ultimate Survive! Samurai X!.jpg|Samurai X Spikeshell.jpg|Spikeshell Sonicshock.jpg|Sonicshock Sonicscreamer!.jpg|Sonicscreamer Mirage.jpg|Mirage Final Frontier CRT Wheeljack's Head.jpg|Wheeljack Ben 10CRT Final Frontier Ghost Rider!.jpg|Ghost Rider! Ben 10 Final FrontierCRTFF Heilistriker.jpg|Helistriker! Speed X!.jpg|Speed X Dragon X!.jpg|Dragon X displaypng.jpg|Thunderflash Ben 10 Final FrontierCRT sPathstriker.jpg|Pathstriker QFinal Frontier.jpg|Q (Final Frontier) Brains.jpg|Brains Bolt Flash!.jpg|Bolt Flash 1197720373_FFOmega Humoungousaur.jpg|Omega Humoungousaur! Ben 10 Final FrontierCRTif Iron Fist.png|Iron Fist Ben 10 Final FrontierCRT IPIron Punch!.jpg|Iron Punch Skids.jpg|Skids Mudflap.jpg|Mudflap Freakscare!.jpg|Freakscare Roadbuster (Wrecker).jpg|Roadbuster Topspin (Wrecker).jpg|Topspin Leadfoot with Steeljaw.jpg|Leadfoot and Steeljaw Fireblast!.jpg|Fireblast Megatron_Dark_of_the_Moon.jpg|Megafire Makeshift.jpg|Makeshift ben10ua_waterhazard_174x252.png|Water Hazard Defender Mode ben10ua_terraspin_174x252.png|Terraspin Defender Mode ben10ua_nrg_174x252.png|NRG Defender Mode ben10ua_armodrillo_174x252.png|Armodrillo Defender Mode ben10ua_amphib_174x252.png|Ampfibian Defender Mode ben10af_chromastone_174x252.png|Chromastone Defender Mode ben10af_alienx_174x252.png|Alien X Defender Mode transformers-20090505-swerve-robot.jpg|Swerve BoneCrusher.jpg|Rampage Ultimate Bonecrusher!.jpg|Ultimate Rampage Overcast!.jpg|Overcast sideswipe2.jpg|Sideswipe dotm_shockwave_trailer_still_by_lugnut1995-d3evu4w.jpg|Shockwave Longrack.jpg|Longrack bi_longrack_bot_91_1233830558.jpg|Ultimate Longrack Red Skull!.jpg|Red Skull mach02_1233791207.jpg|Mach Kick! cora02_1233829683.jpg|Night Viper FF Flashpoint!ben10.jpg|Flashpoint! Ben 10 Don't be Afraid of the Dark - New Alien - DEAD MAN!.jpg|Dead Man Ben10UltimateAlien_V4WildTruth.jpg|Ultimate Wildmutt! 185px-Arctiguana_toy.jpg|Articgunna 271px-Clockwork_toy.jpg|Clockwork 243px-EATLE.jpg|EATLE! 800px-Haunted_Mansion_Holiday.jpg|Scarescream Engine X!.jpg|Engine X! ShockSquash.jpg|Shocksquash 201px-Tfa-oilslick-1.jpg|Oil Slick Category:Series